


Karma is a bitch

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Awkwardness, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Mess Alex Danvers, Mutual Pining, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: “Hi, I’m really sorry to interrupt your lunch but would you take a photo with me?"The other woman's smile turned into a confused frown."My sister thinks I have a girlfriend and I told her we’re having lunch right now so could you please take a photo with me to get her off my back?”ORAlex made up a fake girlfriend and now she has a huge problem
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back with a new story. No idea how that happened.  
> Enjoy :)

Alex sighed as she closed her laptop. This wasn’t working out at all. She’d spent hours looking at spreadsheets, searching for the mistake, but she couldn’t find it. She buried her face in her hands, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. That also wasn’t working out.  
Maybe if she had her glasses her eyes would hurt less but she couldn’t remember where she’d put them or if she had even packed them this morning.  
She looked around for a moment, trying to decide if she should order another cup of coffee or if that would potentially risk getting an overdose.

The sound of her phone ringing ripped Alex out of her thoughts. It was Kara trying to reach her once again. It was probably the fifth time today and Alex felt bad about not answering the phone. She was her sister after all but lately it had been hard to talk to her.  
After about two seconds of arguing with herself, Alex felt too guilty to simply ignore it and answered the call with a hopefully joyful “Hey Kara.”

 _“Finally! I’ve been calling you all morning.”_ Kara’s voice came through the speaker way too loud.

“Yeah, I know. I was at the lab and couldn’t answer it.”

_“You’re always at the lab. Your girlfriend has probably already forgotten what you look like.”_

Alex let out a nervous chuckle. There it was again. She’d come up with a girlfriend to get Kara, and their mother, off her back and it had worked… for about five minutes. Alex would never have thought that these two would be so invested in her relationship. They wanted to know everything about this girlfriend and Alex tried to give them as little as possible. It hadn’t been like that a few years back. They never really cared about Alex’s boyfriends as if they knew that they were only temporarily. But ever since she’d come out as gay, Kara and her mother were her biggest fans and wanted to know every single detail of her love life. 

It had all started a few weeks ago with a small lie that had definitely gotten out of hand. Kara had been calling and complaining that Alex didn’t have time for her anymore and that she didn’t visit often enough. Alex could basically see Kara’s pout through the phone so without giving it a second thought she said, _“I have a girlfriend. That’s why I don’t have much time lately.”_ And then Kara had let out a happy squeal and everything else was forgotten.  
Kara had been so happy at the thought of Alex being in a happy and healthy relationship (something new for a change) that Alex couldn’t tell her the truth. She couldn’t tell Kara that she spent most nights at work and if she wasn’t at work then she was sitting alone at a bar or at home with a bottle of wine. She didn’t want her little sister to believe that she was a failure. It was hard enough that she knew it about herself.

“I don’t think so,” she finally answered. “We’re having lunch right now.” 

The lie came across her lips easily, so easily that it made Alex feel even more guilty. 

From the corner of her eyes, she could see someone’s eyes on her but the second she looked, the woman hid behind her book again. They were the only two people in the back area of the café and Alex was relieved that not more people were listening to her pathetic lies.

 _“Earth to Alex!”_ Kara shouted and once again, ripped Alex out of her thoughts.

“What?”

_“I said hand her the phone so I can talk to her.”_

“I’m not giving her the phone, she is eating.” She could see that the woman in the back was lowering her book once again. Alex sighed; this stranger could think whatever she wanted as long as Kara would believe her for now.

_“Then at least tell me her name. You said you would if it got serious and it’s been too long for it not to be serious. And then you can hand her the phone.”_

It was silent for a second, Kara was clearly waiting for an answer. Alex had to think fast. Her eyes fell onto the coffee cup in front of her. **Karma’s café – since 1981** it read in happy pink letters. 

“Uhm… her name is Karma, okay?” Alex cringed internally. Great, now her fake girlfriend was a hippie, too.

 _“That sounds so nice! Look at you making progress with sharing!”_ Kara laughed out loud and Alex joined her with a concerned chuckle.

“But that’s all you’ll get for now, okay? Not more until it’s really serious.” Saving this situation seemed hopeless but Alex had to try for the sake of her own mind.

 _“Then at least send me a picture of you two later!”_ Kara was almost whining into the phone and so Alex couldn’t help but promise to do so. Kara seemed to be content with that because she moved on to another topic, quickly telling her about her last job interview before she said goodbye.  
_“Tell your girlfriend I said hi,”_ she said and hung up. 

Alex lowered the phone and let out a deep sigh. Then she buried her head in her hands and groaned quietly. It was her own fault. She was lying to her family and that was what she would get for it. Now she just needed to find out what to do. Finally come clean about her lies or make up another one as to why her “girlfriend” didn’t want to take a picture together.

Alex sat back to think for a moment, but no solution to her problem magically popped up out of nowhere. When she looked around, she saw that the eyes of the woman in the back were still on her. She’d lowered her book and was looking at Alex with what could be considered a curious smile. The stranger didn’t look away when she caught Alex’s eyes so the redhead decided to do something stupid. 

She leaned over enough to fully catch the woman’s attention and smiled. “Hi, I’m really sorry to interrupt your lunch but would you take a photo with me?”

Within a second the woman’s smile turned into a confused look.

“I’m sorry, you don’t know me and this is so inappropriate,” Alex said. “My sister thinks I have a girlfriend and I told her we’re having lunch right now so could you please take a photo with me to get her off my back?”

The woman stared at her as if Alex was a maniac but after a few seconds her face loosened up and she let out a chuckle. 

“And here I thought you were talking to a jealous boyfriend. Not that I was listening of course.”

“So, is that a yes?” Alex asked hopefully and the woman let out another soft chuckle before she nodded. She set down her book and got up from her chair to sit down next to Alex.

“Thank you so much,” Alex said and pulled out her phone. 

When she held it up for a selfie, she could feel how the woman was leaning against her. A soft arm came around Alex’s back to rest on her hip. Their shoulders were touching, their legs pressed together and Alex gulped as she felt the warmth her body radiated. She snapped a few pictures and handed her phone to the woman to show them to her.

“We make a cute couple,” she said with a smirk.

“Thank you so much! I really owe you one,” Alex said and slipped the phone into her pocket.

“Always happy to help a damsel in distress,” the woman said and winked at Alex before returning to her own table. Alex forgot how to breathe for a few seconds and she hoped nobody could see her blush. The lab work had kept her so isolated that even a woman winking at her made her knees weak. 

Later that day, when Alex was back at work, she sent one of the pictures to Kara without giving it a second thought. Within seconds she got a reply.

_Oh my god Alex!!! She’s gorgeous!!!_

Alex opened the picture again to look at it once more. She herself wore a shy smile on her face while next to her the brunette was beaming like the sun itself. Kara was right, she was gorgeous. Even more than that but Alex didn’t have the right words to describe her. Dark silky hair and striking green eyes that could stare right into her soul.  
Her heart beat quickened as she thought about everything once again. There was no way Kara would believe this lie longer than a minute. The coffee shop woman was way too beautiful. In real life Alex could never score a date with her let alone be her girlfriend.  
For now, she tried to breathe. Kara believed her right now and in the a few weeks the coffee shop woman would dump her for someone who was hot and successful. Yes. That was a believable story. Everything would be fine. Or so she thought.

After that day Alex swore herself that she would leave her lab more often and actually spend her lunch break outside and not at her desk. Maybe it would help her brush up her social skills, which clearly needed a lot of work.  
She walked down the street, not having any destination in mind and somehow ended up in front of the tiny café again. Her stop here yesterday had been a coincidence. She’d never been there before but the coffee shop around the corner from her apartment had been closed for renovation and this one was the closet she had been able to find. 

In need for some coffee and maybe a bagel Alex stepped into Karma’s café once again. She placed her order and then went to find a table. This time she sat down near the window and started to observe the people around her. A couple sitting arm in arm, a teenage girl on the phone while she was stuffing her mouth with cookies. Somehow, she reminded Alex of Kara and the redhead had to smile. She turned her head and almost spit out her coffee again. 

There in the corner, in the same seat as yesterday, was the same brunette woman. She was focused on her book, intensively staring at it. Alex leaned back in her seat and raised the coffee mug to her lips. She was debating whether or not she should talk to the woman again. But she didn’t have anything to say and also, she didn’t want to interrupt her. The brunette seemed completely lost in her book, as if the world around her didn’t exist. Even looking at her was somehow relaxing for Alex as if the positive energy was captivating her as well. She slowly drank her coffee and ate her surprisingly tasty bagel while she kept glancing at the woman. 

Even if she was to talk to her, what would she say? Thanks for not calling the police and having me arrested for harassment?

Suddenly, the woman put her book down and by that also ripped Alex out of her thoughts. She slid further back into her seat, hoping she wouldn’t be caught creepily staring at strangers.  
The woman put the book into her purse and pulled out a hair tie. In a quick motion she had her hair in a perfect high ponytail. She put on a black blazer that had been resting on the chair next to her, swung the purse over her shoulder and within a minute she looked like a completely different person.  
Without a second glance she walked out of the café, confident, determined and somehow still relaxed. Alex looked after her for a few seconds not knowing how or why this woman seemed so fascinating to her. But one thing she knew for sure: she needed to stop being creepy.

Alex saw the woman two more times before she actually talked to her again. During that time, she found out that she came here every day on her lunch break, took off her business attire and read a book for an hour before she would leave again. Alex didn’t know if she should feel bad for basically stalking her but on the other hand this was a café close to her place of work and their cake was to die for. At some point Alex even started bringing her own book so she could read while she would throw glances at the coffee shop woman.

The only problem she still had was Kara. After the first photo she had asked again and again to finally meet Alex’s girlfriend. Her sister would come down to National City to visit her soon, which, in Kara’s eyes, was the perfect time to meet the new woman in Alex’s life. Alex had thought about telling her that they’d broken up but then she’d made a mistake.  
A few days ago, her mother had called to inform her about the new town gossip and everything like that and of course Kara had already told her the news. 

“I’m so happy for you, Alexandra,” she’d said and Alex could only sigh. 

“I’m happy, too, mom. I couldn’t feel any better right now.” And she was being honest in that minute. 

It didn’t happen often that her mother had only nice things to say to her and so yes, Alex was happy and her mother could hear that. Breaking up with your fake girlfriend right when your mother thinks you’re getting your life together for once doesn’t seem like the best idea.

It was a Friday around noon. Alex was early at the café, hoping that the coffee shop lady would already be here. 

Alex took her coffee and looked around. The woman was sitting at the same table as always, a new book in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Alex felt bad disturbing her peaceful little world but she needed her help after all. She walked over to the table and cleared her throat. The woman lowered her book and expectantly looked up at Alex.

“Hi, can I sit for a moment?”

She nodded and put her book down.

“Do you remember me? I was here two weeks ago and-“

“Of course, you were the woman with the photo,” she said with a smile spreading on her face.

“Yes, exactly and that’s also why I’m here.”

Alex looked down at her hands so she wouldn’t have to look at the raised eyebrow and the confused look that was thrown at her. 

“My sister is coming to visit me this week and she still thinks we’re dating and I can’t tell her that we broke up because she’s already so invested in this and I got my mother off my back for once. Honestly, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. I can’t just tell them that I lied.” 

Alex finally forced herself to look up. She was meet with a still confused look but a sympathetic smile. 

A few seconds passed before she spoke again. “I know this is crazy, I’m just a stranger to you but… would you pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my sister?” Alex rushed to get her last sentence out and the moment the brunette’s brain caught up to what Alex had said she spit out some coffee across the table and coughed loudly.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Alex said and hurried to get some napkins. “I’m sorry this was such a bad idea, I’ll just… I’ll just go.”

“Please wait,” the woman said and wiped her chin with a napkin. 

Alex looked at her apologetically. Her face was burning with embarrassment. The woman slowly put the napkin down and looked at Alex with something that could almost be seen as a smile. Alex stared back with her, a blush still present on her cheeks.

“Did I get this right,” she slowly started, “your sister thinks the two of us have been dating and now you want me to meet her?”

“Yes?”

“But you don’t even know me and I don’t know you.”

“I’m aware.”

A few moments passed. Both women simply staring at each other.

“Okay, I think I’ll help you,” the woman eventually said. Her face clearly showing that she wasn’t sure what she’d just said.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

It took a second for the information to reach her brain. Alex stared at her, with her mouth hanging open. 

“Thank you so much! No pressure, though. You can still say no or you can have some times to think about it,” she waited a second but there was no ‘no’ so she kept on rambling. “I have to get back to work but I’ll give you my number so we can talk this over, okay?”

The woman smiled and handed Alex her phone. “Are you going to tell me your name at least?” she asked.

“Oh right! I’m Alex… Danvers. Alex Danvers,” she answered and her cheeks started to blush again. “Your name isn’t Karma, is it?”

“Sadly, no,” she answered with an amused smile on her lips.

“Because that’s the name I gave my sister, but I’ll think of something.”

“It sounds like I’m a stripper. Or a hippie,” she said and raised her right eyebrow in an accusatory way.

“I had to think fast and I couldn’t come up with anything normal.” Alex started nervously fidgeting with her hands as the brunette started to chuckle lightly.

Then she smiled at Alex, “I’m Lena,” and when Alex clearly waited for more she added, “Just Lena for now.”

Alex handed the phone back and Lena accepted it with a smirk.

“Okay just Lena. I hope to hear from you,” Alex said and got up. She smiled as she walked away. It was probably the first sentence she’d gotten out without stuttering and blushing. Maybe this wouldn’t go as badly as she imagined.

It took Alex a few hours to realize what exactly she’d done. An when she did, she buried her head in her hands and groaned loudly. She’d talked a poor stranger into playing her girlfriend. And the stranger had said yes.  
Chances were high that the woman was a criminal or a psychopath and would rob Alex or kill her in her sleep. Even though that didn’t sound that bad right now. But a normal person would’ve never agreed to this, right? 

She was probably never going to call anyway and Alex would never see her again and then she had to tell Kara and her mom about her lies. Alex sighed, how much worse could it get? In that moment her phone rang and Kara’s name popped up on the screen. Speaking of the devil…

“Hey Kara,” she tried to sound normal but Alex herself was surprised by the tiredness of her voice.

 _“Hey Alex!”_ Kara yelled back. _“Are you excited for a whole week of the Danvers sisters reunited?”_

“Yep, and-“ she sighed again. She was really doing this. “-and my girlfriend is excited to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this ridiculous mess :)

Alex spent her afternoon off cleaning her apartment and getting everything ready for Kara’s arrival. It was definitely needed because due to the long hours at the lab Alex’s place looked… well, like trash. Nowadays, she only used it to sleep and occasionally to watch a movie at night. And now she was trying to make it seem as if she wasn’t gross and actually had her life under control. And as if she actually had a life.  
She had just finished cleaning out the spoiled food from the fridge when her phone rang. Alex quickly washed her hands and dropped down on the couch before she answered the call with a hurried “yes?”

_“Alex Danvers?”_

“Yes?” Alex said again, pulling the phone away from her ear to look at the unknown number.

_“It’s Lena. Your girlfriend,”_ came the reply with just a little chuckle.

“Oh gosh, right! Hi, how are you?” In a second Alex jumped up from the couch. She chuckled nervously while pacing back and forth.

_“I’m good. I just wanted to know if you’re free for coffee today?”_

Alex let out a soft sigh, but it was more of relief than anything else. “Yes! I mean, yes, that would be great. Can we meet at _Karma’s café_ in like an hour?”

Lena agreed and as quickly as this conversation had started it was over. Alex dropped the phone onto the table. She wasn’t sure what she should do now. Lena had actually called! And not the police to report her as a stalker. No, she had called Alex and asked her to coffee. 

Alex let out a loud laughter, which only slightly made her seem like a psychopath, before she ran into the bathroom to get a quick shower. She had to impress her girlfriend after all.

Exactly 50 minutes later Alex walked into the café. The bell above the door chimed softly and she looked around to spot Lena in her usual corner. Alex brushed her hand through her hair again. She wore her best leather jacket, having changed multiple times. She placed her order and waited for her coffee to be ready before she went over to talk to Lena. She needed a second to mentally prepare herself after all.

“Hey,” she softly smiled as she approached Lena.

“Hey you,” Lena responded and put her book down.

“I wanted to buy you a coffee but you were here too early.”

Lena just shrugged and gestured Alex to sit down.

“So, tell me; do you already have a plan?”

Alex blushed within a heartbeat. She was taken aback by Lena’s directness.

“You’re still good with all of this then? Pretending to be my girlfriend and all that?”

“Yeah, sure. Otherwise I wouldn’t have called.” Alex quickly nodded. “I thought about it for some time, but all of this sounded too interesting to say no.”

“My miserable life is interesting to you?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Lena said with a grin that made Alex chuckle. 

And with that suddenly the ice was broken. This wasn’t so hard. Alex could do this. Even if Lena’s pure beauty was still throwing her of a little, they could do this.

“Okay, what else do I need to know?” Lena asked and accepted the fresh cup of coffee Alex handed her. They had spent about half an hour on Alex’s backstory and on Kara. Lena was a good listener and Alex felt good telling stories about her childhood.

“Uhm, Kara is super into romantic crap so she’s probably expecting stories about cute dates and all of that,” Alex stopped to take a sip from her coffee. Her third one so far. “And she’ll want to see photos.”

Lena opened and closed her mouth, then she smiled absent mindedly and took a sip of coffee. Alex looked at her expectantly. It took the brunette a second to realize that and her smile got even wider when she did.

“I was just asking myself what in hell I’ve gotten myself into here.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex cringed. “You can still leave and you never have to see me again.”

“Oh no that’s not going to happen. My best friend always said that I should say yes more often so now I’m rolling with it. It’s kind of exciting.”

Alex couldn’t really believe it. All of this seemed too unreal. The smile Lena was throwing at her right now was more than breathtaking and she could feel her heart skip a beat.

“So what now?” Lena asked and ripped Alex out of her thoughts. “Are we going out to take some photos and make up some stories or what?”

“Why are you so hyped?”

Lena let out a loud laughter. “I just told you, you got me out of my routine and I think I really needed that.”

Alex looked at her with a kind of curious smile.

“I know, it’s weird,” Lena said when Alex didn’t answer anything.

“No! I mean… I mean it’s basically the same for me. I usually go to work and then back home and maybe stop somewhere for coffee or food but that’s it. And then I started lying to the people I love and everything got messed up.”

She looked up to see Lena’s sympathetic smile. They really had more in common than either of them had expected in the beginning. And they both were not sure if this was a good thing or rather sad.

“So, my afternoon would’ve been filing boring reports but I can make time for you, what do you say?”

“Let me finish my coffee and then we can start.”

They clinked their coffee mugs together, both of them wearing the biggest grins on their faces. It was crazy what they had planned, what they were doing right now. It should feel wrong, Alex thought to herself, but it didn’t. It should feel wrong that she was so excited about lying to Kara, but this was overshadowed by her excitement of spending more time with Lena. She met the brunette’s eyes over the rim of her mug. She could see the smile in her eyes and Alex couldn’t help but feel special that it was directed at her.

“Can I just take a photo of you right now or is that creepy?” her mouth asked before her brain could keep up.

“Sure, go ahead.” 

Alex smiled and took a picture of her smiling into the camera with her coffee mug in her hands. She seemed truly happy in this moment or maybe just amused at the absurdity of this situation. But still, Alex couldn’t help but hope that this wasn’t all acting and that Lena was actually just a tiny bit happy right now.

Lena set the mug down and reached for the phone. Alex handed it over without questioning it. It took only a few seconds before she got it back. With only one look at it, Alex broke into giggling.

“You really set this as my background?” she asked, unable to tear her gaze away from the picture.

“In case Kara looks at your phone for some reason. Now this is the first thing she’ll see,” Lena explained with a shrug but there was a tiny smile creeping on her face. Alex would’ve seen it if she had looked up but her eyes were still focused on the picture. Finally, she put the phone down and looked back up at Lena.

“You’re turning out to be smarter every second I talk to you.”

“What can I say? It’s my charm.”

Alex could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks. What was she supposed to do? Disagree with her? When everything about Lena was charming and smart… Yep, Alex was a goner. And she had no idea what she’d gotten herself into this time.

“You’ve been living here for two years and never went sightseeing?” They had left the café and were walking next to each other with no clear plan of where they were going.

“No,” Lena shrugged mindlessly. “I thought I would probably pass by the important sights at some point.”

“Uh huh, that some point is now. Come on, I’m taking you to the Corado Park, it’s right around the corner and they have a huge rose garden. It looks beautiful and uhm… it’s super romantic.”

They made their way to the park in what could be described as a comfortable silence. They passed the entry sign and after a few steps the traffic sounds slowly died down. It was a warm day and the shadow of the trees was welcoming to Lena’s pale skin. 

At some point Lena stopped in front of a large statue made of roses and bent down to read the sign. 

“The dancing woman,” she read. “It looks like she has cramps if you ask me.”

Alex snorted loudly which earned them a funny look from an older couple nearby. Quickly, they walked away, still giggling a little. 

“Hey, that looks nice,” Lena suddenly said and pointed at a bench under a rose arch. Before Alex could keep up, she was already sitting down.

“Wait, loose the jacket it’s too… business,” Alex said as she shrugged her own leather jacket of. She threw it to the ground and put Lena’s on top. The brunette opened her mouth to complain but then decided against it. This probably wasn’t the right time to tell Alex that this blazer had cost her a small fortune.

“I’ll ask someone to take a picture of us,” she said instead and went to talk to a teenage boy who passed them by.

Lena sat down on the bench, scooting as close to Alex as possible. The redhead awkwardly placed her arm around Lena’s shoulder.

“Is this… uhm, is this okay?” Lena only smiled at her and then scooted a little closer.

Alex took a deep breath in and looked towards the camera. It seemed like she could finally relax, because for once everything was going well. She hadn’t even finished that thought when suddenly the boy started sprinting away with her phone still in his hands.   
Lena’s brain wasn’t even fast enough to catch up when Alex had already jumped up and bolted right after him. After only a few seconds she caught up and tackled him down. Furiously, she ripped the phone out of his hands. Lena could see them talk for a second, the boy looking to the ground before the redhead clearly sighed and let him go.

She walked back to Lena who was standing in front of the bench, still a little confused because everything had gone down so fast.

“I saved your phone.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” she said and instantly threw her arms around Alex’s neck. “All my important contacts are on there and I never make backups.”

“Don’t you work for a tech company? Don’t they teach you this kind of stuff?”  
Lena blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

Alex chuckled a bit and hugged Lena back. It was weird, even though Lena had hugged her first, the moment Alex pulled her arms around her the brunette stiffened. Within a heartbeat Alex pulled back. 

“He looks like he can’t run,” she quickly said and pointed at an older man. Lena looked after her and had to stop herself from laughing out loud as Alex explained to him which button he had to press.   
They sat back down on the bench again and ended up with a photo with a natural smile on their faces. Alex thanked the man and showed the photo to Lena. 

“We look really nice together,” she chuckled.

“And you know what?”

“What?”

“We even have a funny story that goes with the photo and that without making it all up!”

“You’re right! We’re way too good at this.”

Alex let out a loud laughter and bend down to pick up their jackets.

“Over there is a really nice spot where you can see the water. Other than the ugly harbor I mean.”

“Do you want to take more pictures?” Lena asked as she fell into step with Alex.

“Oh uhm, if you want to, we can, but I actually just wanted to show you this place because you said you’ve never been here before.”

Lena looked up to look at Alex with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

“Of course, only if that’s okay with you,” Alex said after she saw Lena’s look.

“Yeah no, of course it’s okay.” Softly, Lena shook her head. Alex was too caring to be real and even though Lena actually didn’t have enough time to stay away from the office much longer she didn’t want to this day to end just yet. She could think about the huge pile of paperwork that was awaiting her in her office later, for now she could enjoy this day and finally get to see something of the city she lived in.

It was two days later and Alex was freaking out. Kara would be arriving in the morning and it felt like nothing was ready. Right now, she was on the phone with Lena, going over some last details, while she was pacing back and forth through her apartment.

“I’m giving you a last chance to back out now. I could tell Kara that you left me for someone hot and successful who has their life under control and a stable job and a nice group of friends and-“

_“Alex!”_

Alex snapped her mouth shut and stopped in her movements.

_“We got this, okay? Everything will work out just fine,”_ Lena sighed softly. _“And you’re not as bad as you make yourself sound.”_

It was quiet for a second as Alex thought about Lena’s words. Maybe she was right but it wasn’t important. After all this was just an act that they had to keep up and not a real date. A real date – Alex hadn’t had one of those in forever. Not since she’d broken up with her first and last girlfriend, which hadn’t been a particularly healthy or happy relationship. But she didn’t want to think about her just now, she had bigger problems coming.

“Okay so, Kara is arriving tomorrow. We’re all having dinner together tomorrow evening and then we’ll hope she buys it that you have to work all week. On Friday you can come with me to take her back to the bus station. Does that sound like a plan?”

Lena hummed in agreement. _“She’s staying at your place, right?”_

“Yep.”

_“Maybe we can just tell her that spending time with her is more important than spending time with me so she doesn’t get suspicious that I’m never there.”_

“That sounds like a plan, I guess.”

_“I think we got this,”_ Lena smiled, and oh boy how wrong she was.

The following day, Alex went to the bus station to wait for her sister to arrive. On the one hand, she was happy that they finally got to spend more time together, because she’d really missed her sister since she’d moved out from home a few years back, but on the other hand she couldn’t wait for this to be over. She just didn’t want to lie to Kara anymore. It made her feel even worse about herself and she hoped that if Kara would ever find out about this, that she would forgive her in the end.

A bus came to halt in front of her and Alex looked up to see someone waving at her like a maniac from the inside.

“Here we go,” Alex mumbled as she got up from the bench. Just as the doors opened, Kara stormed out and threw her arms around her sister’s neck.

“I missed you so much, Alex!” she mumbled against her shoulder.

“I missed you, too. Look how tall you’ve gotten.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” Kara laughed and let go of her sister. She took her bag she’d thrown to the ground and followed Alex down the street in the direction of her apartment. 

“I’m super hungry, I haven’t eaten anything in the past three hours! Can you imagine?”

“She texted me that she’s almost here,” Alex said, nervously checking her phone every five seconds. 

They were standing in front of the restaurant, (Kara still super hungry) and were waiting for Lena to arrive. A tiny voice in the back of Alex’s mind told her that Lena had bailed on her. She had thought about everything again and decided that this was ridiculous.

“Hey honey,” someone called and Alex turned around to see Lena smiling at her. She wore a blouse and tight pants, that still looked a little too fancy but it didn’t matter, because she was here and she was beautiful.

“Hi!” Alex got out and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek just like they had planned.

“You must be Karma! It’s so nice to actually meet you!” Kara squealed excitedly. 

Suddenly Alex’s heart rate went through the roof. Just a tiny detail she had forgotten to mention.

“Actually, her name is Lena,” Alex interrupted with a nervous laughter. “I was just messing with you.”

“Alex!” That earned her a stab to the ribs from her sister’s elbows. Kara’s cheeks reddened now as well.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Lena decided to interrupt. “You’re all Alex is ever talking about,” she said with a smile and held a hand out for Kara to shake, just to be surprised by a tight hug.

“I’m so happy to meet you, too!” Kara said and eventually let go of a clearly shocked Lena. “And you are even more beautiful in person!”

“Oh, uhm… thank you,” Lena responded with a small smile.

“Uhm… should we go inside?” Alex asked to break the tension and everyone instantly agreed.

Even after the initial exchange, Alex’s heart beat didn’t seem to slow down. Her mind ran through all the scenarios of what could potentially go wrong.

“So, obviously I want to hear everything about you two, but first I have some great news to share,” Kara said once they had sat down at their table. She was already smiling brightly and Alex didn’t know what she should expect.   
“I actually already arrived here this morning. I had a job interview today and I got the job! I’m moving to National City permanently!”

Lena threw Alex a concerned side glance. She was good at hiding her feelings after years of practice. Alex couldn’t say that about herself. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“Oh wow, uhm… that’s great, Kara!” she got up from her chair, rounded the table and pulled her sister in for a tight hug. At least this way Kara was a little distracted from Alex’s shocked expression.

“It’s so awesome!” Kara said once Alex let her go again. “We can hang out so much more and I can get to know Lena better!”

She threw a big smile at Lena who responded with a polite, “That sounds lovely.”

“Right,” Alex said and painfully smiled at them both. “We’re going to spend so much time together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
